


Sensual Phase

by animuia



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Sexual Tension, jongup being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more tempting than having Jongup sitting on your crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Phase

Jongup sees every fleeting glances, hears small whispers behind their hands, and understands the gestures and body language when they think he’s not looking. Considering the fact that he’s the second youngest of the group, how he stays quiet with a small smile on his face every time, how he talks about something childish and peculiar—not like how he should be acting at his age, people assume that he is simply naïve little boy. He knows that, he sees it on their faces, but he’s having too much fun to break that up. Thus, he waits and watches. Nothing excites him more than seeing their reactions.

Sort of like right now.

Inside EXO's practice room, Jongup is straddling on top of Kai.

Two weeks ago, Kai called him. EXO is the newest SM boy group and their rival. Naturally, judging the current situation, Jongup finds it strange that Kai called his cell. The first question is how did he find out about his number, but then the answer becomes quite obvious: Himchan. Another question is why. Lured by curiosity, Jongup takes up the offer and meets Kai at the nearby food booth. One meeting after another as Kai visits him frequently, the answer comes floating in a picture of Kai.

Kai wants him, and Jongup knows.

His members, too, know this. Himchan teases him about it, but Jongup feigns the innocent look, and then Yongguk chides Himchan mildly and buries that speculation into the ground. Jongup continues to pretend, Kai continues to flirt.

Till now.

He is not the only criminal in this, to be honest. Kai brings him to a private practice room, so he takes it up a notch. Jongup sits just right on top of his crotch, looking downward at Kai’s surprised face. “Isn’t this position much better?” he asks.

Using his arms as leverage, Kai sits up, staring upward amusingly as he answers with a smirk, “Absolute perfect.”

Jongup smiles back, wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, and leans down to whisper: “That’s me.” Hot breath ghosted on his lips, tickling like a paper itch, Jongup stares into the older teen’s eyes. As air heats and silence ticks, Kai reaches up, fingers leaving a trail down to the sharp curve of his face, following it his eyes lands on the full red lips. In a second, he closes up the space between them by pressing his lips against him insistently with needs. Jongup smirks when Kai finally pulls away, and then he yanks Kai forward, lips crushed against another.

It’s a rush, a burst of sensation that nips at his nerves. Blood thrums through his veins as Kai takes in his bottom lip and sucks on it. Jongup bites back his groan. It’s rather unfair, isn’t it, that he’s the one who is losing control instead? Jongup tightens his hold on Kai’s shoulders, circling his hip in a sinuous dance, occasionally grazing his bottom against Kai’s crotch lightly while maintaining the kiss. Kai gasps into his mouth as Jongup grounds down against his erection. Swaying his hips, grinding against him, making him burn. Jongup is nothing but smirks when he hears the puling in his ears.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Kai growls as Jongup settles comfortably in his arms, shifting down and up on his crotch.

Jongup breathes out a "Which is why you like me," and hears the satisfied sigh from Kai when he does that grinding.

Kai lets his head fall back and palms around Jongup’s ass. Every push and pull feels like a torture, a bubble of tension that coils inside him but can’t find a way to release it. Jongup catches the older teen's bottom lip between his teeth, grazing it gently before he pulls back and drops down again.

The fact how they are still clothed, that Jongup can still feel the other’s body heat through layers of clothing, the poking of erection against the lining of his ass, or that Kai is whining for a release while his hands are pulling him close, Jongup thinks that this is perfect enough. It is this moment that Jongup yanks Kai forward to bring them in a kiss. When they reach climax, Jongup bites down on Kai’s lips so hard that he taste the copper in his mouth. Even when they pull away, the taste of blood lingers in his mouth, and Jongup feels no satisfaction greater than this.

Kai licks away the trail of blood that drips down from the corner of his lips, and looks at him with amusing interest. “Didn’t know you go for hardcore.”

“You don’t know alotta things about me,” Jongup says, standing up and fixing his ruffled clothes. The clock just turns five, and he needs to go back to his dorm before Yongguk hyung scolds him.

Behind him Kai circles his arms around his hip, face burying into the curve of his neck, pressing close mouthed kisses on his skin. “Stay here a little longer,” he says.

“I got no time for that.” Jongup peels off the hands. “I don’t have interest for that right now.”

Kai turns him around and backs him up against the mirror, pinning his hands above him. Leaning against the outershell of his ears, Kai whispers, “That’s not what you said earlier.”

To his left, Jongup hears a distant clicking of heels against the tiled floor. Looking up, he says in perfected tone of fear and anxiety, “I, I, I don't like you like this.”

“Now you know that’s a lie—“

The door opens, at doorway stands Joonmyun stiffly. Behind him, the chattering between other EXO members halts.

Joonmyun is the first one to speak up. Even then, he looks a little uncomfortable as he asks, “What’s going on here?”

Jongup glance between them and Kai, and then he quickly looks down, feigning a look of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” And he leaves a fumbling Kai behind. Once he shuts the door, the clamoring, following by the shout of “Are you sexually harassing him?”, echoes down the hallway. Jongup bites on his thumb and stifles a giggle.


End file.
